Broken Spirits
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED My first YuGioh fic. Please R & R it seems the Rex Raptor has finally gotten a girl friend, but the question is, can he keep her? Love Triangle RexXOCXYami Bakura.
1. A spirit is Broken

BROKEN SPIRITS  
  
It was a bright and shining day at Domino High School. Everyone was going about their usual activities. Yugi and his friends were playing duel monsters. Yuugi had beaten Joey, once more.  
  
" Eh, you always win, Yuug." Joey said. "Or maybe it's just me, maybe I should practice more."  
  
"It does make you a better duelist." Yugi told Joey as they were putting away their cards.  
  
"You'll never guess what I found out," Weevil exclaimed, as he leaned in over the dueling table.  
  
" What do you want?" Joey asked with an annoyed expression.  
  
Weevil smiled and said "Did you know we're getting two new students here?"  
  
Yuugi replies, " Really? I didn't know that, Weevil. How did you find that out?"  
  
Weevil replied, " Well, let's just say I have my ways."  
  
Half way across the classroom, Rex Raptor was listening to their conversation and walked over to the group of duelists, intrigued by what they said and curious as to who the new inquiries were.  
  
" Ways for you is you were trying to cheat on the exam next week and you accidentally stumbled upon it." Rex stated as Weevil began to get agitated at the very thought that Rex had figured it out.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Weevil yelled at Rex.  
  
Tristan asked, " Well hey, we're going to know anyway, so we may as well be informed of who's going to be coming here?"  
  
"Well, why should I tell you? I'm cheating, remember?" Weevil said, as to taunt them with his phrase.  
  
"Can it and tell us, bug brain!" Joey said as he became frustrated.  
  
"I'm sure we'd all like to know." Bakura said in a curious voice.  
  
Weevil, who was enjoying taunting everyone finally said. " Well, I was looking in the transfer scripts and I figured out their names were Merisusa Hyrabashi, a foreign exchange student from America, and a man named Iefuza Yamaguchi, he's from a school about 60 miles from this one, and you won't believe it, but they are both duelists. I have heard that Iefuza has some of the rarest and strongest duel monsters ever made."  
  
Yugi was surprised. "No way!" he said in shock.  
  
"Or so you say," Joey said with doubt.  
  
"I guess we'll have to see if it's true when they get here." Yugi said.  
  
"This will be exciting." Bakura said with joy. " It's been a while since we've had new students."  
  
"Maybe we could make friends with them." Yugi added. "What do you think Rex?" Yuugi turned to receive a response from Rex, but Rex had disappeared.  
  
"That's strange," Tristan said as he looked around, " I wonder where he went."  
  
" I don't know, Tristan." Yugi said, also looking around for some kind of hint of the arrogant dino duelist, but there was none. It was like Rex had vanished from thin air.  
  
" Weird..." Tristan said finally.  
  
Everyone continued to go throughout their day with little or no difficulties. No one saw Rex for the rest of the day. Weeks passed, and it was time for the event that aroused so much bewilderment.... Everyone was in the first class of the day, they were talking and chattering about, getting the last bit of conversation out before the lectures started.  
  
The teacher entered the class room and all was dead quiet. Everyone stared intently as he walked into the room, casual and slowly. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well," He stated bluntly, " I'm sure you've all heard one thing or another about there being a bit of a change to our cirriculum." Rex looks over at Weevil and Weevil replies with an annoyed face.  
  
"Is there a problem that you two would like to tell the class Mr. Underwood and Mr. Raptor?" The teacher asked the two young duelists.  
  
" Oh,..... no." Rex said as he started to pay attention  
  
"There's clearly no problem here." Weevil said with authority. " Just ignorant people who have no idea of what they are talking about."  
  
" You just keep talking like that." Rex said under his breath.  
  
"Now, on with the agenda for today," He preceded "We are having two new students and I would like to introduce them to you." He looks at the door and asks them to come in.  
  
A young girl with medium length, dark brown hair, dressed in a school uniform walks in the room behind a tall, unattractive looking fellow in a drab blue uniform.  
  
"This is Iefuza Yamaguchi and Merisusa Hyrabashi. They have come from other schools, so feel free to make them feel welcomed here. As the amplitude of their class mates arises, Joey, Yugi and Tristan start to converse.Joey leans in with one hand on the side of his face, as if he were telling a secret and whispers, " Hey Yuug, that guy doesn't even look like he belongs in school."  
  
"No joke," Tristan agreed.  
  
" You guys," Yugi said, " he said we should make him feel welcomed, maybe he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him."  
  
Joey puts one arm over the back of the seat he is in and turns around.  
  
" Hey, it looks like Bakura is hitting it off with the new girl." Joey said in a teasing sort of way. Yugi and Tristan look up to see Merisusa sitting between Bakura and Weevil.  
  
"Hi," Merisusa says shyly. " I hope you don't mind if I sit here."  
  
"No, of course not." Bakura says politely as Merisusa takes her seat.  
  
"My name is Bakura." He adds, with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm Merisusa, but I think you were told that." Merisusa smiles happily. " I don't know anything about this school, maybe you could show me around. It might be fun."  
  
" Sure." Bakura said.  
  
Time passed and it was soon time for lunch. Merisusa got her lunch and looked around for anyone familiar. She eyed Bakura sitting at a table by himself. He was looking rather lonely, so she decided to go and sit by him.  
  
" Hi Bakura," She said, happy to see someone she finally knew.  
  
"Oh, hello Merisusa. Has your day went well?" Bakura asked.  
  
" It is all right. I've been meeting a lot of new and interesting people. Has your day been enjoyable?"  
  
" Yes." Bakura said as he nodded with his response.  
  
" Hey, Bakura," Merisusa said in question, " where's your food? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Bakura replied, " Well, I did have a lunch made, but I was kind of in a hurry and forgot it."  
  
Merisusa looked at Bakura and took out a bowl of rice. "Here, you can have some of mine."  
  
She handed Bakura the rice and some chopsticks to go with it.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Bakura said as he looked at the bowl of rice.  
  
"No sense in starving." Merisusa implied. "Now eat up!"  
  
After lunch period, and on the way to class, Merisusa walked through the halls, crowded with the students of Domino High School. She was carrying the book for her next class. A student was conversing with her, but she was walking and lost track of herself. She hit something and turned around.  
  
"Huh?" She said as she turned her head.  
  
There were papers, books and dueling cards everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Merisusa said as she started picking up the cards. After picking up the 17th dueling card, she looked at the fallen student.  
  
" I'm really sorry. I should've watched where I was going. Here, let me help you ."She insisted. The male student sat up and looked at her, undeceive. Merisusa was acquiring the cards, spilt on the ground gather them before the other students walked on them or damaged them in anyway. The student watching her still trying to ponder what she was going to do with his dueling cards.Merisusa picked up the final card, she helped the boy up. She then preceded to stack his dueling cards neatly in the deck they were once in. She looked the top card as the boy preceded to pick up his books and papers.  
  
" Hey wow, you have a Serpent Knight Dragon!" Merisusa said as she handed the young man his deck." Not may duelists have those." The young man stares at her for a while.  
  
"Oh," Merisusa says, feeling very rude. "I'm sorry, my name is Merisusa Hyrabashi, sorry I was so rude."  
  
The young man replies as he takes his deck gratefully. " That's ok. Not many people would've stopped to do what you did. I'm Rex Raptor." "I've heard about you." Merisusa said. "Your pretty famous in the tournaments."  
  
Rex replies, " So you do know me."  
  
Merisusa and Rex begin to walk to their normal scheduled class. They get inside and begin to have quite the conversation. When school ended, and everyone was headed home, Rex was walking along, enjoying the fresh breeze and rays of the warm sun shining brightly in the partially clouded sky. He spotted a group of duelists reading what seemed to be a poster on a telephone pole.  
  
To Rex's surprise, Merisusa was there reading as well. She was holding a deck of duel monsters cards in her hand. She began to write on the poster, as the other duelists before her did. Yuugi and his friends were also there.Iefuza walked up, in a cool, calm, collective manner. He seemed very cocky and arrogant with that smirk of confidence on his face.  
  
"I hope you know, I am the man you have to beat in a duel. You'd better be careful about dueling me." He warned the other duelists, trying to intimidate them. He glances at Merisusa, "So, a girl is going to have a crack at me? You may as well go back to cooking and wearing dresses kid!!"  
  
Iefuza starts laughing. "I don't see what's so funny?" She said in anger. " I am the best duelist where I come from."  
  
"We'll, see.."  
  
" A bit arrogant there pal." Rex interrupts his train of speech. Iefuza turns and stares at Rex with a cold, unformidable expression with void and empty eyes. It was clear that Iefuza hated to be interrupted . "What in the hell do you want?" Iefuza asked in an agitated voice.  
  
"To kick your ass," Rex replied. "Why don't you leave her alone before I'm forced to.  
  
Iefuza laughs as if Rex were telling a humorous joke. As you can imagine, Rex was pretty pissed off by Iefuza's laughter. Rex preceded to say how important his rank is in duel monsters tournaments. Iefuza seemed unwavered by this. Rex kept talking on and on about how good of a duelist he was. Iefuza getting more and more agitated with every word Rex spoke.  
  
"Shut up!" Iefuza finally said, "If your such a good duelist then come with me and we'll duel!" "Of course ," Rex replied arrogantly. *Now we'll see if what Weevil says is true about this guy* Rex thinks to himself.  
  
"That Rex, he just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!" Weevil exclaims. "He'll get his ass kicked as always."  
  
Merisusa looks peeved at Weevil for a second, then Joey walks up.  
  
"Hey, what happened here?" Joey asks.  
  
"Hey let's go see them duel!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!!"  
  
All of the duelists run off to see Rex and Iefuza duel. Joey stands there for a minuet, looking confused at first, then he shrugs and follows the crowd, unwary of where his destination will be. Merisusa stands there for a while, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
*Rex....* She thinks to her self and then follows the other duelists. Rex and Iefuza walk to a dark, drab, dimly lit alley, most school children used it as a short cut to many places that were afar from the school and some used it to get home. Bandit Keith, who had witnessed the commotion among the duelists, headed over with them to check out the action. Rex looks around at his surroundings.  
  
"What's the deal with this place?" Joey asked as he looked around at the familiar alley ways.  
  
"Now, time to duel! I am sure you are familiar with the new type of dueling system Seto Kaiba has prepared for us." Iefuza exclaims.  
  
"I'm not stupid, I know how it works!" Rex yells.  
  
"Then let's duel and cut the bullshit!" Iefuza yelled back in reply.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They dueled, each one on their own path. Everyone was amazed at how they were hit for hit on their cards...Even Bandit Keith was impressed! Rex dueled valiantly, but it was coming down to the final round. The other duelists watched in awe at the lethality of Rex's Two-Headed King Rex, who stomped most of the cards played in the later 1/2 of the duel by Iefuza. All throughout the duel, Iefuza's unmoving, unwavering face was stuck with a content, arrogant smile. It seemed he was enjoying the engagement of the activity. Rex finally says after the two stare each other down for quite sometime.  
  
"Your move."  
  
Iefuza's smile turns into a grin. "And this move, you won't like, but before we get too arrogant about it, this duel was riding on a wager."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Rex exclaimed. He had no idea there was any sort of price riding on the victor of the duel. "If I win, I get to take all of your duel monsters cards, and I get to beat the shit out of you for all of your lame ass remarks you made to me when I told the other duelists they had to duel me. On the other hand, if you win, you get my deck and I will never play duel monsters again." Iefuza wagered.  
  
"What happened to Rex gets to beat the shit outta him?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, you have 2 creatures left. Your good health relies on those two monsters, but as you first said, it is my turn so I play Stone Ogre Grotto!"  
  
"Go Two-Headed King Rex! Stomp that thing into oblivion," Rex yelled, countering his attack. The Two-Headed King Rex stomped the Stone Ogre Grotto into a million bit of debris and the card was annihilated from the field.  
  
Still, despite Rex's attack on the Stone Ogre Grotto, Iefuza still preceded to smile his infinite smile.  
  
Rex throws his cards down onto the ground, where they disperse across the cold, rock surface of the pavement.  
  
"Ok, look, I've been trying to figure this out ever since we started this duel, and I really want to know why the hell have you been smiling so much?"  
  
Rex exclaimed in anger. He had been frustrated at Iefuza's infinite smile for a while. He hated it. The very solemnness of it wracked his nerves and it had been suggesting that Iefuza was not even trying, when Rex was, in fact, giving it his all.  
  
" Are you trying to fuck with my mind!?!" Rex asked at the top of his lungs.  
  
"It would be kind of creepy to have a guy smiling at you all of the time in such a serious duel." Bandit Keith said quietly to himself.  
  
"NOW YOU WILL SEE!!" Iefuza yelled. " I PLAY THE GOD OSIRIS!! Now your Two- Headed King Rex is nothing!"  
  
" WHAT!?! OSIRIS???!!!" Rex watched in horror as the mighty God destroyed his Two-Headed King Rex.  
  
"Care to go, it's your turn." Iefuza's voice got calm, as his confidence changed none.Rex had a look of fear and awe. There was a breaking, eerie silence which swept over the duelists. They were speechless, and Iefuza with a smirk of satisfaction, justifying his deeds. They stared wide-eyed as the witness the power and destruction that was Osiris, and the fear and shock, that was Rex Raptor.  
  
"Oh no.." Merisusa said in a frightened, saddened voice. She had finally mustered the courage to speak. "Rex is going to lose you guys..." She trailed off as she stared at the dueling sight with fear and sorrow in her emerald green eyes.  
  
Iefuza finally says with a sadistic, twisted smile. "You know you can't win...I can see the fear in your eyes...You know you've lost." Rex could not speak, all he could do was stand there, in complete shock at the very sight of Osiris. He wanted to ask him how he obtained such a card, but the words could not force themselves up his trachea.  
  
"Is that a forfeit?" Iefuza said with his hand cuffing his ear, expecting Rex to reply to his demands. Still, Rex said nothing.  
  
"I heard yes!" Iefuza said in great joy at the thought of beating the hell out of the surprised dinosaur duelist. Iefuza looked at all of the other duelists, who were still in shock.Suddenly, he lunged out and hit a surprised duelist upside the head with Kaiba's dueling device. The duelists scattered about and took off running in several directions, trying to avoid Iefuza causing a brawl.  
  
"REX!!" Merisusa cried out amongst the confusion.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Joey yelled at her. " Do you want to die!?!"  
  
Joey takes Merisusa's arm and drags her away.  
  
The next day at school, everyone was talking about the big event in the alley. News had spread rapidly and even the people who knew nothing of duel monsters had heard the news. Merisusa came into class and sat in her usual spot: between Weevil and Bakura.She looked around and saw that there were a few people missing from school that day, she saw that Rex was gone too. School went on as usual and weeks passed, eventually the others who had been caught in the fight showed up, but yet, Rex's seat still remained vacant.  
  
Merisusa turned to Weevil, " Hey Weevil," She asked in a saddened voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Weevil replied as he was writing answers down on his assignment.  
  
"Have you seen Rex lately?" She asked, looking concerned at him.  
  
"No, why would I care about him?" Weevil said haughtily as he finished his assignment.  
  
"I haven't seen Rex in 3 weeks," Bakura implied. " I wonder what happened to him."  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Weevil asked in curiosity "He was in a duel with Iefuza..."  
  
"That new guy?" Bakura asked, cutting Weevil off.  
  
"Yes, he lost the duel and my best guess is, he got the shit beat out of him." Weevil finished his line.  
  
Bakura looks surprised for a while, he then glances at Iefuza. Iefuza was leaning back in his chair with a deck of duel monsters cards, and he seemed in great glee as he went through them.Merisusa spies the Two-Headed King Rex card and the Serpent Knight Dragon card.  
  
"Hey, those are Rex's cards!!" She said with a shocked look. "Oh no....Poor Rex." She said as she looked down with sorrow for Rex. After school was over Merisusa headed down the street to the alley way, the sight of their duel. She looked around. There were some blood piles that have dried due to the wind. She walked out of the other end of the alley way, approaching sunlight. As she turned she saw Rex walking down the side walk.  
  
"Hey Rex! " Merisusa shouted as she saw him, she waved with delightment. Rex took off running around the turn that the sidewalk made.  
  
"Hey come back Rex!!" Merisusa shouted as she ran after him. "Hey!! I need to talk to you!!" Merisusa shouted, hoping Rex would slow down, but it only made Rex's pace go faster.Merisusa continues to follow, determined to catch up with Rex to see what the explanation was for his mysterious disappearance at school. Rex ducked into a selected house. Merisusa was not swayed by it. She ran up to the door and beat on it profusely.  
  
"HEY REX!! LET ME IN!!" She demanded. "WE NEED TO TALK!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"REX!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Merisusa saw that a large window was open on the side of the house. "Damn it, Rex!" She swore. "You're going to talk to me." She managed to squeeze through the window and she eased her way into the house.There was a type of calm, eerie silence that echoed throughout the house. It seemed that Rex was not there at all, when in fact it seemed he was at the door when she was ordering him to let her in. Merisusa looks around on the bottom floor for Rex, but to no avail. She tried the top floor and continued to look around. She spied a bright room. She opened the door and there was Rex, but it was not the same Rex as she had once known.  
  
Rex sat there, everything was silent. His grief was silent. His head wasresting in what seemed to be a thoughtful tilt of the head, but in reality, it was one of deep sorrow. His face was void of emotion and his eyes were empty. His mind was blank and he was too confused with his own feelings to see that Merisusa was behind him. She saw that his arm was in a sling.  
  
"Hi Rex," Merisusa said quietly. Rex turned around and looked at Merisusa. His eyes were locked on her and a look of pain and sorrow that burned deeper than Merisusa could ever reached filled his once empty eyes.  
  
"Everyone misses you at school." Merisusa told the sorrowful Rex. " I'm sorry," Rex said, barley above a whisper. It had been the first words he had spoken in the past three weeks and the look Merisusa gave forced a smile to his lips. Her face sparkled with the love she felt. She cared for Rex. Caring.  
  
"Why weren't you at school, today, Rex?" Merisusa asked Rex.  
  
" Dead. I am dead. I'm dead in my mind and soul. I go through my day as a zombie. I talk to no one. Death was a comforting thought. I think about it's grip taking hold of me and giving me peace of mind. I always wake up, empty and disappointed. That's all I am. A disappointment. " Rex said, with a deeply disturbed look on his face. "Don't say that Rex, it's not true" Merisusa encouraged and comforted the broken duelist.  
  
She was in front of Rex. Rex still didn't see her. She was dead to him. Just a shadow of someone he once knew.  
  
" I'm dead. Iefuza killed me. He grabbed the very thread of joy and meaning in my life and savagely ripped them in two, leaving me nothing but a house that offered no comfort. I know I would see him in hell, and that thought brings a smile to my face. Hell couldn't be any worse then here. It could only be the same. I would be able to see the real Iefuza. I would be able to see his face, twisted in an antagonizing scream of pain as the fire ate at his skin and charred his broken bones. I would be able to see the fear, pain, and any other emotion he could've felt from taking away my life...my joy...my meaning...to duel. I would be able to watch that for all  
  
eternity and I would like it. " Rex stated vindictively.  
  
" I am here for you," Merisusa said.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a pained look on her face. Her eyes swarm around behind the tears in their emerald beauty.  
  
"I've tried so hard and I've accomplished so much, for what? For a title? What do I have to show for my efforts? Nothing. There is no point in trying anymore. There is nothing to try for." Rex said in doubt, he was certain that by taking away his dueling cards, his life was gone and his soul had been broken.  
  
"Me," she whispered. " I can help you, Rex."  
  
"Duelist. What does that word mean? Someone who plays with duel monsters cards, someone who duels?" Rex asks mindlessly. Rex was very upset and Merisusa was trying very hard to help him. But it seems as if Rex had lost all hope. His soul had been beyond repair.  
  
"When I lost the duel, I felt pain. It wasn't just a physical hurt. It was a deep emotional hurt that ran into the very depths of my being, but not just because of him. Because the fact that no one helped me and no one cared." Rex replied with a lost and empty look.  
  
"But I tried, and Joey dragged me away." Merisusa protested, but it was as if Rex wasn't even in this dimension, but one of his own. He sat there, in his zombie-like state, staring, as if he were seeing though Merisusa and nothing was in the room. But still, he kept his gaze on her. She existed, but then again, she didn't.  
  
All of those peaceful days they had spent, talking of duel monsters and tournaments, no more. He changed Rex. Rex hated him with that very broken soul and it consumed his every thought. Merisusa had to do something. She had to restore Rex's honor.  
  
" I'll get your cards back," She demanded. She would mend his broken soul.  
  
Merisusa left the lifeless Rex, to drown in his own sorrows; for there was nothing further she could do. Rex's state was too critical for her to do anything at the moment. She began walking down the street. She spotted Bandit Keith, who had also witnessed the horrific duel in the alley way.  
  
" I haven't seen that punk Raptor around, wonder if that guy killed him?" He muttered as Merisusa walked by. This caught her attention so she turned 1/2 way and watched Bandit Keith walk casually away. She made a face of hatred and anger, but not for Bandit Keith, for Iefuza. She would beat him in a duel with Rex's cards on the line, but it would be more then that, it would be for the soul of a once great duelist. A duelist who was reduced to a lifeless hull, because of a man who knew Rex could not have won. What a bastard he was. The next day at Domino High School, everything was going as usual. During lunch period, Merisusa found one of Kaiba's new dueling systems in the trash, it was the one that Rex had. It must have gotten knocked off when he engaged in combat against Iefuza. Iefuza, it was him. Merisusa made an angry face at the dueling system. It was Iefuza who left Rex battered, broken and bruised. No pride. No honor.  
  
He took away the only thing Rex lived for.....to duel. Merisusa tried it on and put a card inside of it. It still worked. Tristan was walking by the alley and saw Merisusa by herself.  
  
"Hey," Tristan replied. " What's a pretty girl like you doing in a dismal place like this?"  
  
" I'm going to duel Iefuza," Merisusa said with a smile on her face.  
  
She walks up to Tristan. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tristan asked. He knew Iefuza possessed the mighty God, Osiris.  
  
"Positive, I have to." Merisusa protested. "The soul of a friend depends on it."  
  
Merisusa walks past Tristan, who looks back, amazed that she still had the will to fight a man who possessed one of the rarest duel monsters cards! What determination! Merisusa walked around with the dueling contraption, locked to her arm, looking intently for Iefuza. She finally spotted him, he was looking through his duel monsters cards. By this time his steadily growing deck had acquired many cards.  
  
"How many spirits did you crush to get those?" Merisusa asked Iefuza coldly.  
  
"Huh?" Iefuza turns and stares at Merisusa, who is wearing the dueling contraption. "So you came back for more, huh?"  
  
"I came to challenge you to a duel, but this is a duel with circumstances. MY circumstances." Merisusa said with a determined look.  
  
"Let's duel then, we'll go to the alley and when I'm done with you, you'll be transformed back to the weak, defenseless girl you are. Only known for your beauty as you once were." Iefuza boasted.  
  
"You speak in complex terms, for someone who is such a bastard." Merisusa snapped back at him.  
  
"If I win, you give back all of the duelists cards you beat out of them. I fight for the honor of the other duelists, on behalf of them, I will avenge their tattered souls." Merisusa preceded to say. At the alley, the other duelists were back and anticipating the action about to be unleashed on their drab, cold, dark dueling turf.  
  
"Time to duel!" They both said at the same time.  
  
" I start off with the Rude Kaiser!! "Merisusa said with fiery determination. The duel had begun. What a duel this would be! Rex, was walking down the street, that same street in which the alley was. The very street Merisusa found him in when she came to comfort him. Rex saw the commotion and headed over to see why the duelists were huddled so intently.  
  
Rex stood on the outskirts of the crowd. He peered through whatever hole he could find. When he got a good view he saw Merisusa and her duel monster. It was a fusion!! It was Gaia The Dragon Champion!! The duel had been going on for 2 hours. Merisusa clearly had the edge on Iefuza.  
  
"Time to end this duel!" Iefuza said. "First I play this magic card, it is called Final Destiny, we each discard 5 cards from our hand and destroy all monsters on the field. Now I play the mighty Osiris!"  
  
A smile of satisfaction comes across Merisusa's face. "I play Obelisk!!"  
  
Obelisk destroys Osiris, but Iefuza pulls out another Osiris card.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Merisusa exclaims. "How do you have 2 god cards!?!" She asked in surprise.  
  
"I'd like to know how you even got one!" Iefuza replied back.  
  
"My father is an Egyptologist, he found it in a tomb of one of the dead pharaohs. He also found a few others you might like." Merisusa said with a confident smile. "but tell me how you acquired multiple god cards."  
  
"My father was a Rare Hunter, he gave me some of the cards he had before his death." Iefuza replied.  
  
"A Rare Hunter?" Merisusa says in bewilderment.  
  
Iefuza replies, "Now, I'll dark hole your God away. I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Enough Games! I play Exodia!" Merisusa says as she assembles all 5 pieces.  
  
Exodia comes fourth from the pentagram and obliterates the Red Eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?! EXODIA!!" Iefuza replies in shock. His face with a look of deep- set fear.  
  
"This duel is over, Iefuza." Merisusa says. "You must give back those cards."  
  
"No, your game is over." Iefuza states. He pulls out a gun and points it at Merisusa. "I live by the rules of a Rare Hunter and a Rare Hunter always gets what he desires...BRGLAH!"  
  
Iefuza freezes, and is unable to move. A large broken stick was protruding through his chest. Shock races across the duelists, like an enigma, consuming them. They dared not to speak.  
  
"Not today pal," A calm, collective voice said with an invitation to Iefuza's death. Iefuza's face twisted in torment as he fell to the ground. As he fell, the face of the one who had slain him was revealed. Rex? It was Rex, no wonder the silence was so intense. Rex had slain Iefuza. He took his deck from Iefuza's pocket.  
  
Revenge. Rex had the revenge he so wanted. Peace. He had peace knowing that Iefuza was dead. Rex was patient and he would be patient until the day he saw Iefuza's face in hell again.  
  
Iefuza took his last breath as he laid there, blood spilling on the ground. Covering it with it's red essence. He opened his mouth to speak his last word, but all that came out was a puddle of blood. The duel was over, and a duelist has fallen, never to rise again. 


	2. Confessions

Broken Spirits II: Confessions  
  
Everyone watched the horrific event with shock and a sense of disbelief in their eyes. Merisusa stared wide eyed. Her look with fear, horror and complete surprise. A dead silence consumed the dark dueling alley, now stained with the blood of the son of the rare hunter.  
  
Rex stared at Merisusa. He was rather surprised in himself, he could not speak, all he could do was stare into Merisusa's frightened eyes, and at the same time, wonder what he had done.  
  
In an uproar of commotion all of the spectators, students and duelists alike, began to talk all at once, like a swarm of bees, their conversation became muffled. Rex, still standing there became consumed with his thoughts and began to trail off into them, not noticing anything around him. When he came through, Merisusa was gone.  
  
"That's strange..." Rex said to himself. "Where did she go? I wanted to.....thank her." Rex stared down at the Rare hunter's son, who's body had began to stiffen. Rex walked slowly over to where Merisusa once stood. He looked down at the ground, thinking that Merisusa hated him for killing Iefuza. He took a step forward and heard something crunch beneath his foot, like crisp leaves in the autumn. He moved his foot to the side, it was a piece of Exodia! Merisusa must have dropped it when she walked off. Rex bent over and picked the Exodia card up, he straightened it out and rid it of the dirt his shoe had placed upon it. He stuck it in the pocket of his shirt; near his heart. He walked around trying to find Merisusa.  
  
Just as Rex had lost hope and was headed back home, he saw Merisusa. She was walking home. School had ended and the day had come to a close, Rex ran as fast as he could to Merisusa.  
  
"WAIT!!" Rex called out as he was trying to reach Merisusa as she was beginning to turn the corner. "Huh?" Merisusa looked over her shoulder, her brown hair made waves in the wind like the calm sea on a fresh summer's day. Rex finally made it up to Merisusa he began to breathe hard, for he was out of breath and still weak from his injuries. He put his hand on his bent in knee and began to heave and wince in the pain that his arm caused him.  
  
Merisusa walked slowly up to Rex and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "You shouldn't run with only one arm, Rex," she said sweetly ," That cast is not aerodynamic, it's a lot of weight to lug around. Remember, your still hurt Rex, and if you don't take it easy, you'll never recover." Rex reaches into his shirt and Pulls out the Exodia card. "Well, it wouldn't be right to play a headless Exodia, would it?" Rex said as he kind of chuckled to himself. "Headless Exodia?" Merisusa said in question.  
  
Rex slowly handed her the torso and head of Exodia. Merisusa gently took it from Rex's hand. she looked at Rex for a minuet, she smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Rex." "Hey, no problem. That card saved my career as a duelist." Rex said warmly to Merisusa. Rex had been taken in by such a duelist, he gave a heart-filled smile at Merisusa. "That was a very courageous thing you did, Merisusa." Rex continued, gazing into Merisusa's warm emerald eyes. Merisusa took her hand and gently ran it down Rex's shoulder and broken arm. Her hand reaches her side once again.  
  
"Well, guess I'll see you later, Rex." Merisusa said as she turned to go.  
  
"No, Wait!" Merisusa heard Rex say sternly. She felt a firm, strong grip on her hand. Merisusa felt a rush of feelings and blushed. "Rex..." She said as she soon trailed off afterwards for lack of anything else more to say to the dinosaur duelist.  
  
"I've been thinking about...A lot of things.." Rex finally said, a little unsure of himself and feeling kind of shy. " My mind has been anything but normal this past 3 weeks. I once thought I could never duel again, until you came along. You have always been so uplifting, even when I thought I was just going to sit there and die. I saw you with Exodia and I saw Iefuza, I saw the conclusion of the duel.."  
  
"You were watching the whole time?" Merisusa asked as she turned around to see the smiling Rex behind her. "Your..your smiling...Rex." Merisusa said. It was true, that was the first time Rex smiled since he was beaten by Iefuza.  
  
"Yeah," Rex said in a calm, gentle voice. Merisusa giggles cutely for a minuet at Rex.  
  
"What?" Rex replied. "What the hell is so funny?" "You," Merisusa replied. "Your face," She laughed again. "My face?" Rex questioned.  
  
"Your face looked really funny there for a minuet! You looked like you are relaxing in a hot tub or something, or staring at the magnificent sea."  
  
"Oh, you like the sea?" Rex asked.  
  
"Yes, I used to live by the sea. It was so beautiful, I talked to the top ranked sea duelist, Mako Tsunami. He and I are very good friends." Merisusa said happily.  
  
"Ok, your going to think I'm weird for asking you this, but, Um...well.....You see.....and....um....well....my question is....that...um....well....." Rex said calmly, but it was doing him no justice.  
  
"Um...well...Um...well." Merisusa giggled as she imitated the stuttering dino duelist.  
  
"Very funny." Rex implied with a smile as he pointed his finger and turned his head, looking like a smart ass. Merisusa giggled once more, she thought Rex looked very charming in that pose.  
  
"You look so confident." Merisusa added, as she looked at Rex with a gentle smile.  
  
"Glad I could make someone else smile." he said, still gazing into her emerald green eyes. "Ok," Merisusa said getting kind of freaked out, by Rex's loving glance. "What's wrong with you, why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"I'm staring at you?" Rex asked as he got frightened and confused by her sudden outburst. "Looking at you like what?" He preceded to say.  
  
"Your weird." Merisusa said as she started to walk off. "Wait!" Rex called out once more.  
  
"What now?" Merisusa asked with a bit of exasperation in her voice.  
  
Rex walked up to Merisusa slowly and with confidence. But that was exterior, on the inside was very different. Rex was consumed with emotions. His heart beat fast, increasing blood flow. His stomach felt as if it were filled with a whole colony of butterflies; each one racing around, pounding against the lining; trying to escape, but to no avail. Nervous. Rex was very nervous. He wanted to speak. Oh! How he wanted to! He wanted to tell her! But he just could not gather the courage to speak even a letter. Merisusa stared at Rex with a confused face. Rex was acting a bit off today. And she thought he was acting strange before! "Well," She said sternly, as she looked at Rex, still confused.  
  
Rex precedes as he did before, staring at her. "That's it! You're creeping me out! Good bye Rex!" Merisusa says as she walks off again.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Rex yells with anger once he sees that Merisusa has walked completely away. Rex starts following her, in a stalking sort of way, making sure to keep not too far away, but to keep her in his sight. He followed her down the side of the street.  
  
Merisusa had a sudden feeling that a presence had been following her, she turned to look behind her and saw nothing there. Her face twisted into a thoughtful position. She saw Bakura approaching her up the street with Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey.  
  
Merisusa walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Merisusa." Bakura said with a friendly smile. "Hi Bakura, Yugi, guys." Merisusa said happily. Everyone greeted Merisusa with glee.  
  
"Hey Merisusa," Yugi said. "That was really brave what you did back there. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Merisusa said with a smile. " Can I walk with you guys for a while?"  
  
"Sure, but why?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Is somebody pickin' on ya?" Joey asked. "Because if they are I'll..."  
  
"No, Joey, calm down." Merisusa ensured Joey. "It's just Rex."  
  
"Rex?" Tea' asked.  
  
"Are you still worried about him?" Bakura asked Merisusa. "Not in the same way you'd think. You see, I was talking to him a while ago, and all he did was stare at me all weird and stuff. Then I was walking home and I could've sworn he was following me, but when I turned around there was nothing there. He's acting a little...well, weird." Merisusa responded.  
  
Rex, who was hiding in the bush, waited patiently until Yugi and the gang walked by. He began to follow them once more. Merisusa looked behind her once more and all of a sudden there was a crash, of what seemed like many trash cans. Merisusa walked over to them and saw Rex amongst them. Merisusa had no choice but to laugh. "Need a hand," she finally said, as she extended her hand to the fallen Rex.  
  
Rex looked at her hand and blushed."Thanks," he said as he timidly put his hand in hers. She helped him up. He stood up on his feet.  
  
"Merisusa..." he said in a calm, gentle voice.  
  
"Oh no!" Merisusa said, "No, no no no no no NO!. We are not starting this again! No creepy staring, no nice voice, no stalking! Just tell me what you want!" She demanded.  
  
Rex took his hand out of hers and ran it up her arm and to her shoulder. Merisusa was staring with a look of bewilderment, as Rex wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her in, bringing her body close to his. Now they were touching, heart beat to heartbeat. Rex brings his head down and rests it on her shoulder. He could not hold his feelings any longer, and he did not care about Yugi and the others, or what they thought.  
  
"What I want," Rex said as he whispered in Merisusa's ear, "is you. Will you except my feelings as I shoul've done yours?"  
  
Merisusa's face was in a state of shock, as she stared at the others who had faces that seemed to say one of four phrases: "Random." "O---k" "What the hell?" and "Wasn't expecting that!"  
  
Merisusa stood there with the dino duelist hugging her passionately, his heart filled with love.  
  
"I think...we'll leave now..." Tristan said looking rather surprised. He drags the gang, who had similar faces, off behind him.  
  
"Me?" Merisusa asked the heart-filled Rex.  
  
"Yes, " Rex responded back. "I'm kind of shy so, I couldn't tell you right off. I wanted to get you when you went home, so we'd be alone together. The thing is, I didn't know where you lived, so I had to kind of sneak around and follow you home."  
  
Rex took his head off of Merisusa's shoulder and gazed into her eyes, smiling that same smile that has always meant something, that something was finally revealed. "Merisusa.." Rex said, his heart beat with the love he felt. "I love you, with all of my heart. Nothing can change that. Do you except my love?"  
  
"Yes," Merisusa replied. She had waited for this moment. The final moment when Rex admits his true feelings for her, as she did for him when he was lost in despair. For once, Rex would be there for her as she was there for him. But as he there for her all along? What about the duel with Iefuza? Was Rex not there to deliver the last blow that put an end to Iefuza's dueling career and his life as well? Merisusa draws her head in, closing her eyes and opening her mouth a bit. Rex snaps out of the loving gaze and begins to blush, making an expression of "Oh my God I'm going to get kissed. Help! Save me!" Rex takes a few steps backwards.  
  
Rex felt Merisusa's gentle hand on Rex's back and pushes him in. They're mouths lock together in a passionate embrace, Rex is stunned that he let himself be pushed in, but he didn't care. Rex closed his eyes and let his feelings take over. He moaned a little at the intensity of the kiss. He dared not to move, even if he could he wouldn't know what to do. He was left speechless.  
  
Merisusa took her lips from Rex's and turned to go, leaving the dino duelist standing in question, both as to what happened and what drove him to let a woman push him into anything.  
  
"Please," Rex said softly to Merisusa. "Please....don't leave..."  
  
"But I have to go home Rex, it's been at least 5 hours and they were expecting me home a while ago." Merisusa preceded to Tell Rex. "I have to go, Rex, Sorry.."  
  
"But I don't want you to. Doesn't it matter what I want!?!" Rex asked.  
  
Merisusa had a surprised expression on her face. "Do you have to yell, Rex. I am right here. Isn't that a bit overbearing there?"  
  
"I want to be strong...for you...To protect you...I wouldn't care if I had to face Iefuza again, I'd do it just to prove to you I was strong. When I saw you duel, you gave me the strength to go on. I Have never seen anyone stand up to someone as brutal as Iefuza, just to get a deck of cards back for a single duelist, just to resurrect the soul of the person you love. But I was too self-centered to realize how far you were willing to go to save me... " Rex replied with a deep set sorrow for what has haunted his past.  
  
"Rex.." Merisusa trailed off, feeling his pain.  
  
"No, " Rex said sternly. "I'm tired of being weak."  
  
"He had a God card Rex!" Merisusa said. "How did you expect to stand up to that?"  
  
"I don't know, ok!!" Rex yelled feeling immense pressure being put on him by her words.  
  
Merisusa looked at him with an upset face, as if she was about to cry. Rex felt a sharp ping of pain originating in his heart and resonating across his body and soul just at the very thought he hurt Merisusa. *What have I done?* He thought to himself.  
  
Rex began to contemplate to himself. Suddenly pain disappeared and Rex was filled with rage. She is just a girl, thought he, and look what she's turned you into! Once you were a man, now you are just her puppet! So what, you think you owe her something now? I hardly think so! The darker side of Rex fought, trying to revert him back to his old former self.  
  
Just as Rex turned to leave, a teardrop traveled down Merisusa's cheek, glistering like a diamond in the moonlight. As if by magic, Rex's rage passed like a summer rain and his entire being was filled with love. Love for Merisusa. Rex stood there, feeling exiled. He was ashamed that he could ever think such a gentle soul would try to control him, especially when she worked so hard to return his free spirit. Feeling expelled from heaven, he had discovered only minutes, felt like eons ago . Rex walks slowly up to Merisusa, but she turns coldly away as if to cut him off. "Merisusa..." Rex said in a low, saddened voice as he looked down. "Sorry I hurt you...." Merisusa turns around and looks at Rex with contempt. Her tears seemed almost emerald colored in the moonlight, as if she was crying her very life essence out. "Please stop crying," Rex said, as he tenderly wiped the tears from Merisusa's beautiful, angelic face.  
  
Rex drew his head in and slowly closed his eyes. He kissed her as she had done him, it was a kiss meant to give comfort and strength. His arm gently caressed Merisusa's soft hair. Rex would continue to prove himself strong in Merisusa's eye to claim back the title once given to him. He would try to be there, as Merisusa had been there for him. He would be there for her, for she was the only one to help him in time of need, and that help was an invaluable source. 


	3. Bakura's sadness

Broken Spirits III: Bakura's Sorrow  
  
Merisusa looked surprised as Rex took his lips from hers. Rex smiles at Merisusa, "You know, I'd never hurt you." He preceded to say, though his conscience argued with that fact, but the struggle continued with love and hate within him. But, throughout his struggles, he found the courage to ask Merisusa a simple question:  
  
"Hey, Merisusa, would you like to hang out tomorrow, since it's Saturday and we don't have school tomorrow, and, well, I don't have anything to do. What do you say?"Rex asked, trying to make up for the wrong he has done.  
  
"I guess, Rex." Merisusa said with doubt in her heart. She felt as if Rex were being selfish. To her, it was as if Rex was just doing things to get his way. But she would give him a chance, she was kind of heart.  
  
"That's great." Rex said as he smiled. "I'll meet you at the card shop. I'll have a present for you. I know you'll like it."  
  
"Ok," Merisusa said with doubt.  
  
"Don't worry," Rex said as he held her hand in his and gripped it tight. "This time I won't leave you standing." Rex looks at his watch and a look of surprise came over his face.  
  
"Oh shit!" Rex exclaims. "You know what? I'll meet you tomorrow. Gotta go!" Rex says in a hurry. He talked so fast it sounded like he was saying one long word, instead of several sentences.  
  
"Bye!" Rex said as he took off as fast as he could, leaving Merisusa standing against the lavender sky, in all of it's beauty.  
  
"Bye Rex...." Merisusa trailed off as Rex ran off down the road, into the sunset.  
  
Rex ran at full speed to the card shop. As he approached it, he saw Solomon Motou, the shop's owner, turning to lock the door.  
  
"WAIT!!" Rex called out as soon as Solomon put the key in the door. He turned to see Rex run up to him. "Oh, why hello there, Rex." Solomon replied. "What's the hurry?"  
  
"Can you make one last sell?" Rex asked.  
  
"Sure, I suppose," Mr. Motou replied. " I usually don't sell during after- hours, but I'll make an exception."  
  
He let Rex walk into the shop. Rex looked around, being very careful to make his choice in cards. He spied a card that was to his liking and too it home with him. Rex went to sleep, happy and with a heart full of love, he had never felt so free and feel of ease in his whole life. Not even winning a duel felt this good.  
  
Rex woke up on a bright, sunny Saturday morning. The birds were chirping; filling the air with their cheery song. Rex took a shower, then he preceded to get ready by doing the usual routine hygiene treatment, making sure to take extra time to worry about how he looked. But he couldn't forget that special card he bought for her! He grabbed The card as he walked out of the door. Rex began walking down the street and he soon ran into none other then Weevil Underwood.  
  
"And just where are you headed off to?" Weevil began to ask, nosing his way into Rex's business as usual.  
  
"None of your damn business." Rex replied haughtily. "Going off to kiss that girl, are you?" Weevil replied with a sly and somewhat sinister looking smile.  
  
"What?" Rex replied as he slowly turns around to look at Weevil with a surprised expression. Then. suddenly Rex got a calm attitude and smiled his usual cocky smile.  
  
"Yeah, right Weevil. Me? Kiss a girl? You surely have problems. What could ever drive you to think that?"  
  
"Don't even try to lie!" Weevil shouted at Rex. "I saw you kiss, and I took special note to listen carefully to you saying "I love you, with all of my heart. Nothing can change that. Do you except my love?" Weevil taunts Rex with girlie type faces and kissy noises, all the while, Rex was getting agitated.  
  
" I followed you yesterday, Rex. I saw what happened between you and Merisusa. Rex, the unstoppable dino duelist, conquered by a girl, his very soul submitting to her every whim?" Weevil continued, making the girlie faces at Rex.  
  
"Say that one more time and I'll knock you on your Insect ass!" Rex shouted at Weevil. "Not as hard as I'll knock you on your Jurassic one. In more ways then one." Weevil tells Rex calmly. "But I did not just follow you two last night. I have pictures which I am sure everyone will be very interested to see, and a recording to completely destroy whatever's left of your reputation. When I am done, you will be despised everyone, even those who once shook with fear at the mere mention of your name! I will have my ultimate revenge for all the times you beat me ..." Weevil never got to completed the sentence because Rex punched him right square in the face. Weevil flew back wards a little and held the side of his face, and gave Rex a look of hatred.  
  
" Poor Rex. Maybe you should have bought a leash instead, so she could put it on your neck. Because that's where you belong as long as you are under her spell. Well, are you going to go meet her and wag your tail, like a subservient bitch or are you going to go on with your business and act like a man? Do you really want to spend all your life wagging your tail whenever she wishes you to do so, or will you become a man once again?" Weevil said, staring at Rex.  
  
Suddenly, Weevil bounds fourth at Rex and takes a card from his coat. "Say good-bye to your nice little Dragon!!!!" Weevil shouts with a menevolant smile as he tears the card Rex put his heart into buying for Merisusa.  
  
"You bastard!" Rex yells as he punches Weevil in the face, yet again this time harder then before. He grabbed Weevil's deck and began to tear up every single one of his cards right infront of him. Weevil was shocked! Never before has Rex came back with such fury!! There were almost tears in his eyes! But that was, after all, his favorite card. Weevil watched in horror as every card he had was ripped savagely apart in Rex's hands.  
  
"My Cards!!" Weevil exclaimed as he looked all around at them. Their pieces lay all over the ground. Weevil reached over to grab what seemed to be a piece of the Cacoon of Evolution, but Rex's spit landed upon it before his hand could make it's way over there.  
  
"How does it feel, Weevil? How does it feel to have your pride ripped away by someone who is controlled by a girl?" Rex asked to broken bug duelist, who lies in shame amongst his torn cards.  
  
Rex starts to walk off in the other direction, headed back home, not to the card shop; not to see Merisusa. Weevil, on the other hand walks off to the card shop to buy some more cards.  
  
Meanwhile, Merisusa is waiting at the card shop. She is dressed in a shiny, spaghetti-strapped dress with black high heels. She dressed her best to go out with Rex. She walked into the dueling shop and sat down, waiting for Rex to arrive.  
  
Yugi sees Merisusa there, sitting alone at a table all alone. He walks timidly up to Merisusa.  
  
"Hey Merisusa." Yugi says shyly. "Why are you here dressed like that? It looks like you have a lot nicer places to go then just a card shop with that kind of dress." "Oh I do!" Merisusa said with excitement. "I was supposed to meet Rex here! We're going to have so much fun! I got him a card, see."  
  
She handed the card to Yugi.  
  
"Happy lover." Yugi said as he read the top of the card. "Why'd you get Rex that card?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"It is a symbol of how we feel for each other." Merisusa replied happily. "After that I wanted to go our to eat at a fancy restaurant my mother owned. We'd get to eat for free there."  
  
"My, that sounds lovely." Yugi's Grandfather replied, as he looked over the desk at her with a warmhearted smile. "Yeah, it does sound great." Yugi added.  
  
"Then I was going to invite him to the Millennium Fair, I was going to go and take him to the Dinosaur exhibit. I know how much he likes dinosaurs! Then, we could ride the rides and watch the fireworks. It's going to be so cool!" Merisusa exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, it sure does sound fun." Yugi told Merisusa. "Rex would sure miss a lot of fun if he didn't see you here."  
  
"Yeah," Merisusa replied sadly. She remembers Rex's promise: "I won't leave you standing this time." Rex's gentle word's echoed through her head as the wind gently blew through the tree leaves. " I hope your right, Yugi." She finally says.  
  
Time passes rather slowly at the game shop. Finally, the door creeks open and Merisusa jumps to her feet, in high hopes of seeing the dino duelist. If she only knew it was Weevil instead. A gasp went across the room as everyone laid their eyes upon the insect duelist, who was holding his face as blood ran down his arm in a moderate stream. "What happened, Weevil?" Yugi asked, seeming quite concerned at Weevil's condition.  
  
"Rex jumped me and tore up my cards! " Weevil said, putting on a good display of grief.  
  
"He did what?" Yugi asked seeming a bit surprised. "Why did he rip up your cards? Where is he now?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Weevil said as his glare pierced Merisusa's line of sight, forcing her to stare into the vast, blue of his slanted eyes. "He took off the other way after he brutally assaulted me. He was ranting about some girl." "That girl wouldn't be me, would it?" Merisusa asked Weevil.  
  
"Well, yes, Merisusa. He seemed very displeased in you." Weevil said slyly.  
  
" Why?" Merisusa asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you look so caring when he doesn't give a shit for you?" Weevil asked Merisusa.  
  
"He doesn't care about me?" Merisusa was at the point of tears.  
  
"No, he said so himself. I even have a recording. Listen." Weevil says as he plays the recording to the room.  
  
" Ha! Me? Kiss a girl? You surely have problems. What could ever drive you to think that?"  
  
"But we did. Yugi saw us, didn't you Yugi?" Merisusa asked little Yugi, who gave he a nod of assurance. "He said he didn't care about you. He just wanted to be nice and make you believe he was a nice guy. He's really ungrateful. He's the most arrogant guy in this school, and by far one of the biggest bastards I know. He likes to manipulate people to get his way. I'm pretty sure he just wants your rare cards." Weevil said with a menevolant smile.  
  
"He doesn't love me?" Merisusa asked in a shaky, saddened voice, as tears welled up in her eyes. "But, when...he kissed me...And..and....and..." That was it! Merisusa couldn't take it anymore! She took off running out of the card shop.  
  
"Wait! Merisusa!" She heard Yugi call out as she ran, but Yugi's voice was lost in her sorrow.  
  
Merisusa ran down the street as fast as her feet could carry her, driven by her sadness. She bumps into Ryou Bakura. "What's wrong, Merisusa?" Bakura asked, in a calm, gentle, reassuring voice.  
  
"Rex...he....he said he would never kiss me....and he hates me..." Merisusa finally managed to get out between sobs. Suddenly she felt Bakura's warm embrace surrounding her, it's aura calmed her worried spirit. Ryou hugged Merisusa and looked her in the eyes, seeking to comfort her. Her beautiful face was distorted by the pain she was feeling. Ryou could feel how much Rex hurt her, her feeling too overwhelming for any mortal to handle splashing out into the world, filling Ryou's heart with desire to punish anyone who dared to cause Merisusa harm.  
  
" I shall find Rex and make him sorry he was ever born. I will make his darkest nightmares come true." Ryou said. Suddenly he turned into a hate- filled, dark, cold man, instead of a shy, timid boy.  
  
With words and a farewell kiss, Bakura was gone, leaving Merisusa to wonder what happened to him and what she should do next.  
  
Merisusa stood there, amazed at the change that has taken place in Bakura, but yet, many questions went through her head. Surely that kiss meant something. It felt hot, almost hot enough to burn her skin.  
  
It was not a kiss simply meant to comfort a friend. Could it be? Was Bakura in love with her?  
  
Merisusa goes back to the card shop. No one is there but Yugi's grandfather, who was dusting off shelves with dueling cards on them.  
  
Merisusa asks Yugi's grandfather where everyone had went off to, he replied that Yugi, Tea', Joey and Tristan had gone off with Weevil.  
  
Weevil? Why would they go off with Weevil? Merisusa walked out of the shop in search for Yugi and his friends. While Merisusa is making her way over there, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea' are talking quite forcefully with Weevil. "What are you tryin' to pull, Weevil?" Joey asked Weevil quite forcefully.  
  
" What do you mean?!!" Weevil asked in shock as he was about to get punched in the face for the third time. "Weevil, what did you do to make that poor girl cry?" Tea' asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's only been here for 3 weeks and your givin' her the worst time of her life." Joey said threatening to beat Weevil into a bloody pulp.  
  
" I wasn't trying to destroy her. It was Rex whom, I really wanted to destroy. All of my life as a duelist, he's always wanted to show me up. He made my life miserable so I'm making his the same. I'm going to start with the one thing that's ever made him happy: That girlfriend of his..."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Tea' asked Weevil, unsure of what he meant by that. " I never knew Rex even HAD a girlfriend, did you guys?" She turned for a response from the others.  
  
"Yeah, I did, Tea'," Yugi replied." She was in the card shop early this morning, with a card for Rex called the Happy Lover. She was going to give it to him, until Weevil told her that Rex wasn't coming and made her think he hated her."  
  
"I did no such thing!" Weevil yelled at Yugi, "I just told her the truth. Rex said it himself on this tape recorder."  
  
"You mean this?" Tristan asked as he held the tape recorder in his hand.  
  
"NO!" Weevil screamed. "Give that back!"  
  
"Smash it, Tristan!" Joey ordered.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Tristan threw the tape recorder into the street. As soon as it left his hand, Weevil was on his feet to run out and get it. As Weevil approached the black, hard, asphalt road, he thought his victory was ensured. Right as he stepped into the road to get it, a car pulled out. Weevil let out a scream, he was too caught up in obtaining the recorder to see the oncoming vehicle. Weevil quickly made his way back to the curb, before the vehicle struck him and the recorder was smashed into a million bits, nothing could put it together again.  
  
"Well, I still have proof!" Weevil shouted as he waved a picture around of Rex and Merisusa kissing passionately on that happy day that they found their love. "How dare you spy on two people who love each other??!" Tea' exclaimed as she smacked Weevil across the face. "How dare you try to destroy their happiness! You truly are a bug, Underwood!" Tea said, very angrily and disgusted by Weevil.  
  
"He's as ugly as one too," Joey added.  
  
"Now you will tell me everything, or you shall join all your favorite insects destroyed by Rex....in the graveyard." Tea' added to Joey's previous statement.  
  
"He may have gotten rid of my deck," Weevil said. "But I got rid of his rare card, and his favorite one at that!" Weevil was indeed proud of his evil deed.  
  
"Man!" Joey exclaimed. "Ya really piss me off, Weevil!" He preceded to say as he ran after Weevil. Weevil became wide-eyed and took off running, with Joey and Tristan close behind.  
  
Weevil runs into a tall figure and nearly falls down. Bandit Keith laughs rather evilly at everyone.  
  
" Oh great..." Joey said with an agitated face.  
  
" Well, we meet again Joey...Or should I say lapdog?" Keith with clearly audible hatred in his voice. "Oh, how long I have waited for this! You, lying in dirt, beaten, broken, begging me to spare your useless life."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You just keep on talkin' pal." Joey said angrily.  
  
"Be quiet, you looser. I have beaten you. All of you. You and your dear friend Tristan are at my mercy, soon Yugi and Tea will join you as well and then I will have the pleasure of watching them die and you, Joey, will be killed last and I will make sure to torture you very, very slowly." Keith told Joey arrogantly.  
  
"Yes, Joey you will get to see you friends writhe with pain....... You will hear them cry out in agony.......and then you will die."  
  
"Is there even a point to what you just said?" Joey asked, Bandit Keith, who stood there in laughter.  
  
"Oh,what a glorious day. All my enemies will soon be destroyed. And we have what I have lusted after for so long: Merisusa. She shall be mine before the sun sets! Do you think a little snitch like Weevil would go around spying on someone with no benefits? No, I planned all this. I made bug boy here follow Merisusa."  
  
" I can't believe you lowered yourself to being Keith's attack dog!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
" You think I was just going to let Weevil get away, Not hardly. I let Yugi catch him. though we all know in real life he couldn't catch anyone. When Weevil escaped the second time, I knew you and Tristan being the good friends you are, would follow him off." Keith preceded to say.  
  
Suddenly, Weevil and Keith found that they could not move. They were caught in the midst of a Spellbinding Circle, played by a mysterious stranger.  
  
"To understand the love and friendship of others, you must learn to open your mind!" Yami Yugi says as he brings a devastating mind crush upon Weevil and Keith, who are left tattered and broken in spirit.  
  
Bakura, Rex and Merisusa walk up.  
  
"Hey! Where have you 3 been?" Joey asks the three duelists.  
  
Rex is looking down in the dumps. He stands there with his hands in his pockets with a sad expression. Bakura was being his normal self and Merisusa was looking a bit sad. They haven't spoken a word to each other, yet, they were walking together.  
  
It was already dark. Everyone had gone: Merisusa and Rex left to watch fireworks, and Yugi and his friends went to the card shop as they did every evening. Only Bakura was still roaming the dark, desolant, lonely streets.  
  
Alone. Always alone. There was no friendship for him in this world, no companionship. No love. Only long days filled with dreaming about what might have been.  
  
Disappointments. That is what Bakura has found in all of his relationships, he could not bear to think he was destined to live a life alone. He did not want to put her in any danger with the spirit in his Millennium Ring. He would remain her friend, but it pained him to see her with another man. Bakura walked down the lonely streets to the river, in hopes that it would calm his wounded soul. As he walks along the shore he thinks about the happy days, before he got his Millennium Item. He thought about the Bakura he used to be. A son. A friend. A timid, happy boy with such innocence and life, sealed away by an evil, homicidal megalomaniac spirit of the past...not the wielder of the Millennium Ring, feared by everyone.  
  
Bakura stands, looking at the river. His face pale in the moonlight and his white hair shining with it's silver tint against the dark, starry sky.  
  
" The River... I remember the Nile, where it all started....Me, just a boy, full of innocence and hope....My friends....My father....I was happy....unaware of what was to follow..Now look at me...Look at what I have become."  
  
Bakura stared out at the river. The scene was silent, except the soft breeze and the rush of the steady flow of water which seemed to never end. Even Bakura's grief was silent. Bakura looks at his ring in deep thought.  
  
You....thought Bakura..It is all your fault. Every chance I get at being with someone, you've ripped our lives apart. I hate you for that. Every morning, I awaken and think about what you are doing with your miserable life, wishing I had been there to make every breath, every action, every emotion seem like a living hell for you. Every night I close my eyes, anticipating the dreams of me brutally assaulting you, ripping your weak, miserable body to shreds killing you with my bear hands and making you suffer as I had suffered. Ah yes. Sleep is my best time. You had haunted my nightmares every night in the past, but not now. I have realized it wasn't my fault you chose me. It wasn't my fault you double crossed me, leaving the one you never vowed to disagree with. None of this was my fault.  
  
I wish you were rotting in hell with your parents, grandparents, and anyone else who had filled your head with the idea that you were better then me and deserved to corrupt my mind. You are using my mind and body to manipulate people. You piece of shit. People try to comfort me. The same shit over and over. 'I know it's painful..' or ' be strong' or 'We miss the old Bakura.' Over and over. The same shit. Well, fuck you. What do you know about my pain? What about my suffering? Why should I tell you about it when you'll just look at me as a weakened, decrepit little boy who's confused and afraid of his own reality. That's what I was. I was afraid of being too close to anyone for fear of an omen coming to them. There wasn't much left of me to rip apart, but that doesn't mean that someone won't try. I was afraid of being alone. I was afraid of love. I was confused.  
  
"Dead. I am dead. I'm dead in my mind and soul. I go through my day as a zombie. I talk to no one. Yugi and his friends stare at me when they are around. Their eyes bear into me, but yet I felt nothing. Emptiness. Dead. Death was a comforting thought. I think about it's grip taking hold of me and giving me peace of mind. How many times have I prayed in hopes that I would leave my dreams of torturing you? I can't count. I always wake up, empty and disappointed. That's all I am. A disappointment." Bakura says as he begins to walk into the water, it's cold chill engulfing his body.  
  
Death. The icy cold of oblivion overwhelmed him. He wanted it. He had seen death before and he hated it, but he knew he wasn't afraid of it. He had longed for it at one point. He knows why, now. Leaving behind the memories, the pain, becoming void to all emotions and life. "You are coming with me." Bakura said, making sure that no one could find that horrible ring again. Bakura preceded to walk into the river, the water rising higher, it reached his waist as he neared the deepest part, ready to drown himself with his sorrows.  
  
Look at what you've done to me. Look! I'm weak, I'm scared, I'm dead. You killed me. You grabbed the every thread of joy and meaning in my life and savagely ripped them in two, leaving me nothing that offered comfort. I know I was going to die. I know I would see you in hell, and that thought brought a smile to my face. I would be patient. I had no love here. I had no meaning for being here. Everything I created was useless in every way imaginable. No one appreciated my attempts to help. They don't care for me like I had once been cared for. So tall, so innocent, so handsome, yet the love you gave me was more then enough to make my heart sing with the joy at seeing your beautiful, face smiling at me, Merisusa, regardless of what I do. Hell couldn't be any worse then here. It could only be the same. I would be able to see the real ancient spirit. I would be able to see his face, twisted in an antagonizing scream of pain as the fire ate at his skin and charred his broken bones. I would be able to see the fear, pain, and any other emotion he could've felt from taking away my life...my joy...my meaning...I would be able to watch that for all eternity and I would like it. I deal with my own pain, just watching you suffer in yours, Bakura thought as he stared down at the bottomless abyss that was the river.  
  
"Hey! " A voice shouted in a somewhat frightened, shocked tone. Bakura turned behind him, but saw nothing but the other side of the river, which was flowing calmly like a babbling brook. The edge lined with cherry blossoms from the beautiful trees surrounding the water's edge. It was calm and serene. Bakura stood in silence for a moment, wondering who had said that.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!" A vioce called out, it was the same voice that Bakura had heard before. It seemed to be calling him from his millennium item. It was the one who had tormented his life, the spirit of the ancient tomb robber.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" The voice preceded to ask of him.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm a living hell. You know what I'm talking about. You've been there. You've seen death. You know how it feels to have your life brutally ripped from you. You understand me. You're always there for me...You will come with me." Bakura demanded. His eyes swarm around behind the tears in their sienna beauty.  
  
" I won't let you," he said sternly. Talking is actually too strong of a word to use. Bakura looked up at the sky, staring at the moon as it illuminated his face with it's pale, white light. He felt a sense of peace in the moons, dark, deep craters and enjoyed the coolness of the soft gentle night breeze. He looked down at the rippling water infront of him and drug his hand across the top if it, feeling it's smooth, flexible surface. His eyes were fixed on the paleness of the moon. Bakura heard the spirit's voice yelling and screaming at him, but it was as if it were in a different language. He couldn't understand his words. " You will suffer with that ignorance," he whispered in a gentle voice, striking terror through Bakura. But Bakura was not effected by it. He knew that without his body, that spirit is nothing. This is why he must end it all.  
  
I've felt this pain, I cried these tears, experienced this emptiness they've destroyed me, Bakura thought to himself. "You can be a strong person, Bakura. It seems you have given up on yourself. You can overcome this. If we do it together, nothing can stop us. The world is of infinite possibilities. Take them in your grasp. Remember all things precious to you are obtained over time." The spirit reassured Bakura, bringing a flashback to his mind to cheer him up.  
  
He and Rex were standing in Rex's front yard. "You." Yami Bakura said in a hatred filled voice. "What the hell are you doing following me around?" Rex asked, as if to tell Bakura to fuck off in some sort of way. " You, shut you mouth you arrogant little fuck," Bakura said without moving his gaze from Rex's solemn face. "Get your ass back there and apologize to her now!" "Why should I?" Rex yelled back.  
  
" This is why!" Bakura said as he brought out a full life version of the Two-headed King Rex card. " Are you going to apologize, or do you want to be fed to your own card? It's your choice."  
  
Rex stared at the Two-headed King Rex, amazed that it was real, not just a hologram from a dueling disk. He was more surprised then frightened.  
  
"Let me ask you something." Rex preceded to say. " Why the hell are you protecting her so valiantly?" "........." Bakura only replied with a stern look to Rex. " You should be lucky to have such a beautiful, caring young woman in your life. I will not allow you to treat her like this. Her feelings are much too tender for you to manipulate at your will. As a duelist she is strong, but as a mortal, she is weak. She needs you, Rex, and she needs your support." He finally said, with an undertone of his voice.  
  
"Wait a minuet, " Rex said as he finally caught the hidden meaning of Bakura's phrase. "Why exactly are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because," Bakura says with a hint of sadness in those cold, brown eyes of his. " Because I love her. But, given the circumstances, you are better qualified. This does not mean that I will try to take her from you. It simply means that I still am her friend and if you hurt her, I will take matters personally. If you truly loved her, and found it in your heart to do so, then you will walk your Jurassic ass back and apologize for making her worry, wait all day, and cry over you. But if you are undeserving, then just walk on by, and the guilt of not speaking will overwhelm you, then you can comfort yourself with your arrogance. If you truly loved her, you would not let others affect that, Rex. She wants to be with you, but if you keep deceiving her, she will grow to hate you. The decision is all yours, will you except?"  
  
Rex looks down for a minuet. He hated to admit it, but Bakura spoke the truth. "I'll go and apologize." He finally said as he walked off to find Merisusa.  
  
Then a whirlwind of flashbacks consumed Bakura's mind, reminding him of the good things in life, giving him joy and happiness once more. Bakura turned around in the ice cold water and sunk in to swim his way back up. He got to the shore and collapsed half way in the water, laying there, almost at the point of hypothermia, left cold and alone. 


	4. Yami Bakura no Shinzou

Broken Spirits part IV: Yami Bakura no Shinzou *translated as Yami Bakura's heart*  
  
Rex and Merisusa are walking home, enjoying the cold, crisp air. They decide to walk down the street by the river. They walk along the cold, desolant street. They have said very little and have not shared a passionate moment since the card shop incident. Rex was thinking hard about what Bakura had said. It bored into his mind like a nail into wood.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Merisusa says, spying something pale at the river's edge.  
  
"It looks like a person." Rex said as he spied the pale, lifeless hull on the shore. His hair speckled with fallen cherry blossom petals. Merisusa ran down the beach to check if her eyes deceived her.  
  
"Look, Rex, it is Bakura!"  
  
Rex yelled from the road "Bakura? What are you doing there?"  
  
"He is so cold",added Merisusa, trying to drag Ryou out of the water.  
  
" His clothes are soaking wet. Quickly, Rex, we have to help him" Rex finally ran over to Merisusa and helped her carry Bakura away from the river.  
  
"Oh, Rex, look at him. We have to do something" Merisusa went on with care and just a touch of fear in her voice.  
  
"Wonder what he was doing in the river?" Rex asked.  
  
"You can wonder later, Rex."  
  
"First, we have to get him to breath again," Rex noticed with surprised that the fear in her voice was replaced with the steel of confidence.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Rex, take off your jacket and put it under Bakura's head!"  
  
"Do you know how to perform CPR?"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU DON'T!?"  
  
"Fine, I will try to give him some air to breathe and you, Rex, will apply pressure to his chest when I tell you."  
  
Merisusa put her lips on Bakura's and blew the breath of life into his being, hoping for some sort of reaction. As soon as Merisusa broke the contact, Rex put pressure on Bakura's chest. The cycle was repeated again and again, until Bakura was conscious again, water rushing out if his lungs with each breath.  
  
Merisusa gently helped Bakura to his feet and asked, concern evident in her voice,"How are you feeling, Bakura? Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes, Merisusa" , replied Bakura weakly. "I can walk. Thank you for saving my life. You should go home, it is late. Do not worry about me, I will be fine"  
  
Bakura took few uncertain steps and fell on the sand, his body is still recovering from nearly drowning.  
  
"Do not be silly, Bakura, I can't leave you alone. Not in your condition." Said Merisusa, her voice still soft, but with just enough metal in it to stop Bakura's objections from leaving his throat. "We will get you home safely, right, REX?"  
  
Rex wanted to be alone with Merisusa, but just one look in her emerald- colored eyes which were now beaming with strength made was enough for Rex to understand that now was not the time to argue with Merisusa.  
  
Merisusa took the water logged Bakura to her house and put him in a dry bed and covered him well to get his body temperature back up. As soon as Bakura was settled, Rex offered Merisusa to stay and watch over Bakura while she rested.  
  
Normally, Merisusa would say no, but she really was tired. Besides, taking care of Bakura was simple enough for Rex to handle, and if something did go wrong, she was in the room right next to this one.  
  
"Fine",said Merisusa,"But I want you to wake me if anything goes wrong. Anything at all?"  
  
"I will",replied Rex," now go and rest, I have given you enough trouble for one day."  
  
Rex followed her to her room.  
  
Rex starts following Merisusa to her room, but she stops him."No,Rex. You have to promise me that you will not leave Bakura for even a second. He needs your help."  
  
Rex reluctantly agrees.  
  
Sadly, he is walking back to the room where Bakura is lying, when he suddenly hears a gentle whisper,"Good night, Rex"  
  
Slowly, Rex turns around and sees Merisusa, her face even more beautiful in the beam of moonlight.  
  
"Wait!" Rex called out to Merisusa. She turned around and looked at the dino duelist with a hint of playful love in her eyes. "Yes, Rex?" She said.  
  
Rex walked up to her and held her hand. "Sorry about your present. By the way, I wanted to tell you to sleep well and don't worry about me. This should make up for your tears."  
  
Rex said as he kissed Merisusa's lips. First Merisusa was astonished, Rex's kiss felt so unlike his usual self: kind, comforting, full of sincere remorse, hardly daring to believe Merisusa was truly in love with him.  
  
She could sense his true feelings for her; Rex's soul speaking to hers, promising that he will always be there to protect her.  
  
And then Merisusa was lost in the castle of his love, knowing that she had really found the one whom she was destined to spend all of eternity, not wanting to break their embrace, only wishing for this moment to last forever. And then Rex and Merisusa felt as though they have dissolved into each other, their minds merging together, their souls defenseless, everything both of them had ever done, done revealed. No barriers left. Just complete, blinding honesty and the longing to be accepted. Accepted with all the imperfections, all the mistakes ever committed.  
  
Suddenly, the silver limbo was filled with sound. A scream... Someone was screaming.. "Bakura!!!" called out Merisusa and ran to his room, Rex following right behind her. "Bakura, what's wrong?" said Merisusa, noticing that his face seemed to be surrounded by shadows and his eyes were bottomless pools of black (Yami).  
  
"Merisusa...? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
The darkness had dissaperead from Bakura's face, but he looked as if he just regained conciseness, the skin even more pale than before and in his eyes ... were tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"We were walking home from the fair, and we saw you laying by the river, it looked like you were washed ashore. What were you doing out there so late at night? You'll probably be sick; that water was like ice." Merisusa said with concern.  
  
"I had a terrible nightmare. I was on the shore, watching the river flowing by and then ... then ... suddenly I was surrounded by darkness... I was slowly drowning in it... A voice whispering in my ear ... But not in any language I have ever heard.. Then ... nothing ... nothing but darkness ... emptiness... Darkness ... it was alive...circling me constantly...slithering ... creeping into my mind ... filling my soul...breaking my will. That same voice is still speaking to me. Voice full of evil ... malice...tempting me...promising me power unimaginable if only I did his bidding",finished Bakura weakly.  
  
Rex and Merisusa stared at him, surprise clearly written on their faces, with just a hint of fear. Many minutes passed before either one of regained enough self-control to speak again.  
  
" Well, I'm glad your okay Bakura. " Merisusa finally said to the weakened Bakura. "It was only a dream. Right, Rex?"  
  
" I suppose," Rex said, still not unsure about it.  
  
The Bakura that Rex had run into after Weevil annihilated his favorite card, had been quite different. This Bakura seemed normal enough. Rex would watch him closer, just incase.  
  
Time seemed to pass rather quickly. Merisusa fell asleep on the weary Bakura; she had been watching him, as Rex had been. Rex walked over to Merisusa's bedroom to get her a blanket, he was happy, it was not an arrogant type of happy, as he had once been. It was a joy, as if he was enjoying his life for once. He smiled with the love he felt. He preceded to pick up the blanket and go back into the room where she and Bakura slept peacefully.  
  
Rex picks Merisusa up gently and carries her to her bed. He lays her in it and takes off her shoes and covers her up. Rex leans over and kisses her on the forehead  
  
"Rest well, my love. " Rex says as he leans a bit on top of her. He walks out of the door and into the room where Bakura lays. By the time Rex reached Bakura's room, Ryou was already awake. But he looked different. Darker. More powerful. Just like when brought the King Rex to life.  
  
" Now look, Bakura, we need to talk." started Rex angrily. "I appreciate what you did for me and Merisusa, but from this moment on I do not owe you anything. And neither does she. I saved your life. My debt has been repaid."  
  
"You foolish mortal !" hissed Bakura,"I do not need your help.  
  
Your or anyone else. Be grateful that I spared your worthless life. I could have ordered King Rex to stomp you into oblivion. You owe me nothing. But if you ever so much as think about hurting her, I will know, and then you will discover my true power. Now, go. Go back to the one who loves. You are not worthy of her devotion, yet it belongs to you. Go. And remember what I said."  
  
Before Rex was able to say anything, Bakura was already opening the front door. Rex could only watch, dumbfounded, as Bakura walked away, slowly disappearing in the darkness, his last words still hanging in the air.  
  
The next day was dismal and gray it was sprinkling a light mist. There was a violent flash of lightning. Rex jumped up at the loud thunder followed by it. He looked around at the room, then he got up. He went into the next room, where Merisusa slept. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. He extended his hand out to her and gently ran it down her face.  
  
"My dear, Merisusa. I love you so much, but it seems that no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to admit it in front of others. I wish you knew how much I really do love you..." Rex said, he had finally found the feelings that had lurked deep in his heart. Merisusa's hand reached out and took hold of his.  
  
" I do, Rex. " Merisusa said.  
  
She go up and sat on Rex's lap. Rex put his arm which had healed completely on Merisusa's back, to help support her.  
  
"Now I understand what this is all about. You should've told me Rex, we don't have to be affectionate in public, if you don't want to. It doesn't mean I won't love you any less."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, my strong dino duelist. What do you say we go and look at that dinosaur exhibit at the fair." Merisusa suggested happily.  
  
"Sure," Rex implied. "But it's raining."  
  
" I love the rain. We can walk in it together." Merisusa said as the phone rang.  
  
Merisusa got off of Rex's lap and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, oh hi Bakura. You did. Oh thanks I was going to, I didn't know you left until now. Yes, yes he is. Huh? Did you sleepwalk? Well, that's weird. Okay, bye...What? Are you sure you said nothing? I mean, just good-bye? Ok..if you say so...Bye Bakura." She said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"That's weird," she said to Rex as she came in the door.  
  
"What's weird?" Rex asked.  
  
"Bakura said that he went home, but he didn't know how he got there. I wonder if Bakura has chronic amnesia or something, he seems to be very forgetful. Man, the guy can dream too, that crept me out, that dream of his that he had last night...Well, let's get ready to go." She said with a smile.  
  
" So, you want to take a shower first, or me?"  
  
"Um..you go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Merisusa takes a shower while Rex watches the television. After a while Rex hears his name being called.  
  
"WHAT!?" Rex yells, not moving from his chair.  
  
"Um...I don't have anything to dry with!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you please get me something?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Rex gets some towels and gets to the bathroom door. He opens it and a look of surprise comes across his face, he blushes, let's out a scream, throws the towels at her and takes off running.  
  
"Rex?" Merisusa asked. "Wondering why Rex took off like he was being murdered by someone.  
  
Rex ran into the kitchen and sat down in a corner, his face a brilliant red.  
  
" I didn't see that. I know I did not see that! "Rex tried to convince himself.  
  
" I'm ready Rex, " Merisusa said as she came out. Rex ran to the shower and got ready. Soon it was time for them to both go to the exhibition. Rex, feeling embarrassed for what he had done.  
  
" I am sorry about before, Rex ", Merisusa started," I did not mean for it to happen. I did not actually expect you to barge in, without knocking or anything. Maybe Bakura should teach you good manners."  
  
"Well, maybe he should teach YOU not to forget towels, you thought of that?" almost shouted Rex angrily.  
  
Merisusa giggles.  
  
"But you should have seen your face when you looked at me. It was really funny looking. You sure know how to make me laugh Rex."  
  
"So that's all I am to you? Just some harlequin? I make you laugh? Well, I can do magic, too. Now you see me, now you don't!" Rex said as he disappears out of the door.  
  
Merisusa runs up and throws her arms around Rex and starts crying on Rex's shirt.  
  
" I didn't mean it like that. Please don't leave me again. I don't want to loose you. I love you, Rex Raptor, my dino duelist." Rex was still mad, but his rage was losing a duel with Merisusa's tears, slowly transforming into something else entirely: the need to comfort Merisusa, stop her suffering.  
  
Sharp, almost physical pain. Rex felt his heart would break because the one he loved was hurt. He felt he was going to die, unless he was able to save Merisusa, comfort her. Rex slowly turned and hugged Merisusa, his very spirit whimpering with the pain Merisusa felt, tears streaming down his cheeks. Merisusa was still clinging to Rex, the one person in this world she knew she could always count on. To defend her. To make sun rise every morning. To light the moon every night so there was always someone to protect her. There will never be darkness in her life. Only joy. Peace. As long as Rex was with her.  
  
Suddenly, Merisusa felt something burning her cheek. She looked up. Rex... Rex was crying! She felt new tempest rising from the very depth of her soul, engulfing her, and Rex, making them see how much they needed each other, their tears mixing together, evaporating, weaving a delicate cloak of mist around the happy couple, concealing them from the world. Suddenly, it hit Merisusa: it was not the air they were breathing, but each other's tears, the proof of their love. They were bound together forever, not two separate entities, but halves of something greater.  
  
They came to the exhibit, surprised they had gotten there so quickly. They walked inside and began looking at all of the dinosaurs. They were having a good time and acting like a couple in full-blown love. They held hands, kissed and put their hands on each other.  
  
Rex and Merisusa are looking at the Archaeopteryx picture in one of the sections of the exhibit.  
  
"It's beautiful. " She said, while looking at the bird dinosaur. "Your beauty lasts through the ages, as does the Archaeopteryx. In all of it's plumage, it's grace and beauty shine through, as your does."  
  
Suddenly Rex become very mysterious and told Merisusa to follow him. Soon they were standing in front of a giant display showing T. Rex and Archaeopteryx. Merisusa was amazed by the strength of one and gracefulness of the other. Rex quietly stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the scene (and he was not staring at the dinosaurs).  
  
Finally, Merisusa was able to ask Rex if he knew anything about these magnificent creatures.  
  
"Yes, Merisusa. One of them was once the strongest, most fearsome beast on this planet. The King. His mighty steps making all living beings for many miles scatter in horror. He ruled the mighty earth. The other one graced the sky with his presence ages ago. The Jurassic Pharaoh. Just as powerful as the T. Rex, yet beautiful and all the more deadly because of it."  
  
But why did you bring me here, Rex?" asked Merisusa, intrigued by his story.  
  
"Why did you want me to see these two dinosaurs? There are so many of them."  
  
"Because",responed Rex "They are my favorites. And because I was incredibly lucky to find someone who combines their strengths and takes them to the whole new level."  
  
Merisusa looked even more puzzled than before.  
  
"You are that person, Merisusa. Powerful. Graceful. Smart. The one with the strength to rule this whole world. And just like these awesome creatures, you will shine throughout the ages, for as long as the humanity itself continues to exist."  
  
"You are like the gods themselves, Rex. As powerful as Obelisk, and like Ra you take away all my strength, all my resistance, making me weak with love, whenever I am around you. Like Osiris, the Saint Dragon, you dominate my playing field. You stand mighty and proud, conquering all that is in your path. You have your vanity, but who is without faults? I know now your love is true, and that is all I needed to keep me alive. "  
  
Rex blushed , "Wow, you really think that about me?"  
  
"Yes," Merisusa replied to the bushing dinosaur duelist.  
  
"I'm really flattered," He replied to Merisusa's statement.  
  
"I never thought anyone would just accept me for who I was. I am so happy I have found you. You truly are the most incredible person in the universe. I can't believe you love me."  
  
"Rex.." Merisusa said as she held both of his hands in her own, Rex took hold of her hands as well, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Nothing could stand in their way, they were finally happy.  
  
"I thought you were going to be mad at me and say something like this," Merisusa said, then she talked, as if to mimic Rex's voice "How dare you not except my vanity! That is it! I hate you again now!"  
  
Rex looked a bit insulted, he didn't think he sounded like that. Somehow, Rex was only mildly insulted by that remark. "I really sound like that?" Rex said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, I'm horrible at imitating." Merisusa stares into Rex's eyes. " You used to creep me out with that look, but now I like it."  
  
Rex pulled Merisusa in and hugged her tight, he closed his eyes and smiled warmly, happy and safe in her arms. Rex could feel Merisusa's hands, rubbing his body gently, and her head leaning into his neck.  
  
After the embrace, they went looking around at the dinosaur exhibits, both were fascinated to learn things about them. They ate lunch together soon afterwards, and set out too look at more dinosaurs.  
  
They were looking for a while, they ran into two different dinosaurs of their interests. They decided to go their separate ways and look at the dinosaurs of their choice.  
  
"Deinonychus was a lightly built, fast-moving, agile, bipedal (walked on two legs), birdlike dinosaur. It was built to kill. This meat-eater had a curved, flexible neck and a big head with sharp, serrated teeth in very powerful jaws. Each of its three fingers on each hand had large, sharp, curved claws. It had four-toed feet; the second toe had a 5-inch (13-cm) sickle-like claw, and the other toes had smaller claws. Its long tail had bony rods running along the spine, giving it rigidity; the tail was used for balance and fast turning ability. Deinonychus had a relatively large brain and large, keen eyes. "  
  
Rex continued to read on this dinosaur fossil. "Deinonychus was about 10 feet long (3 m), 5 feet tall (1.5 m), and weighed up to 175 pounds (80 kg). This dinosaur was roughly 4 ft (1.2 m) tall at the shoulder. Its femur (thigh bone) was 31 cm long. Wow, that's interesting."  
  
Merisusa was gazing at the mighty Teradactyl, as she was looking up, she spied something out of the corner of her eye. It was Bakura, he had come to the exhibit as well.  
  
" Hello, Bakura." Merisusa said as she ran up to him. Bakura sort of shyed away.  
  
"Please...." Bakura said faintly. " I am rather sick right now. I do not want to give you my cold."  
  
"Oh.." Merisusa trailed off. " I hope you get well, Bakura."  
  
" Thanks," Bakura replied. " How is Rex treating you, good I hope."  
  
"Yes, he is." Merisusa added happily, " He's being such a sweetheart, it's hard to believe he really loves me..."  
  
Merisusa begins changing the subject.  
  
"Hey Bakura, you remember when you called me? You know, when it was raining? We were talking about how you were feeling and you said something to me before you said good-bye, I didn't quite catch it. Could you please tell me what you said, I mean, if you can remember. I know your forgetful, but I'd really like to know."  
  
Bakura looked to the side in a sad sort of way. He knew what he said, but he could not tell her. He remembered that phone conversation....  
  
"Hello, oh hi Bakura."  
  
"Hello Merisusa. I was calling to tell you that I arrived home safely. I wanted to tell you before you got worried and tried to call me."  
  
" You did. Oh thanks I was going to, I didn't know you left until now."  
  
"Is Rex treating you good?"  
  
" Yes, yes he is."  
  
" Strange, I can't seem to remember how I got home.."  
  
" Huh? Did you sleepwalk? "  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
" Well, that's weird."  
  
" I must be going."  
  
" Okay, bye.."  
  
Under his breath Bakura whispers "I love you" into the phone, making it sound like words mixed with a solemn sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Nothing. I said nothing."  
  
" Are you sure you said nothing? I mean, just good-bye? "  
  
"Yes, I just said goodbye."  
  
" Ok..if you say so...Bye Bakura."  
  
She was coming on to Ryou's dark secret somehow, the time has come, Bakura must tell Merisusa how he feels now, while Rex is gone, or he will never get that chance again.  
  
" I told you I loved you. I always have, even before Rex did. I never told you aloud. I am afraid, Merisusa...We cannot be together."  
  
Bakura makes a pained face, as if he had been shot in the heart. He was trying to hold back his grief.  
  
"Bakura..." Merisusa said with shock on her face. " I had no idea you felt this way. I am so sorry."  
  
Bakura stands infront of Merisusa, gazing at her for a while. He hugs her as tight as he can, never wanting to let go.  
  
" I am sorry, I can't stand it anymore. This ring...it controls me....Tells me to do it's bidding...It is not safe for me to have a relationship with anyone. I tried to get away from it...I threw it away, but it came back.... All right, let me be honest...I lied to you when I said I didn't know how I got in the river..."  
  
Bakura looked into Merisusa's eyes. She could see the misery and pain which swirled around with the hint of tears in his eyes.  
  
" I tried to kill myself. I thought if I did, I would finally be rid of that spirit, but he somehow persuaded me to come back to this life of misery..."  
  
Tears begin to stream down Bakura's cheeks, forming a wet spot on Merisusa's shoulder. She cuddled Ryou and tried to make him feel better. She decided she would watch him extra close. She cared about him and would not let him commit suicide.  
  
When Bakura lifted his head again, Merisusa could hardly believe her eyes. He looked so different. So ... out of place. Bakura seemed to have grown taller, his whole body full of hidden strength, an aura of power and danger scorching Merisusa's soul like a hot wind blowing from the Sahara Desert.  
  
"Bakura..." she whispered, backing away.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. What Bakura told you is true. There is an ancient spirit inside imprisoned inside his ring, a dark, evil, malicious spirit. I am that spirit. But even spirits are not above love."  
  
"Just one glance was enough: I knew you were the one destined for me. Alas, it is never to be. For the first time in my long life, I am terrified of myself. Of my power, of what it can do to anyone who dares to bind her life with mine. I love you, but I have been in love before. I loved them and I killed them. If only my sorrow was enough to bring them back. I love you, and that is why I must leave. Farewell, my only love. You will never see me again."  
  
Merisusa, still crying, tried to stop Bakura, but he pushed her away gently.  
  
"Please do not", barely audible whispered Bakura, his face distorted with suffering,"do not make me stay. It will only hurt me more. You will never see me, but I will be protecting you. Always. No matter what happens, no matter how many years pass, I am just a heartbeat away. No one will ever hurt you. Not as long as I am walking this Earth."  
  
Bakura leaned in to kiss Merisusa for the first and last time, tears once again running down his face. Merisusa hugged him, worry shining in her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Please, spirit, promise me to look after Bakura. He is hurt and alone. You have to promise me!!!" shouted out Merisusa, overwhelmed with the tempest of feelings in her heart.  
  
"I promise you, Merisusa",replied Yami Bakura, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I vow to protect Bakura, just as I vow to protect anyone dear to your precious heart."  
  
Then, Bakura was gone, leaving nothing but emptiness behind him. Merisusa knew, from this day on, something will always be missing from her life.  
  
Merisusa was still sobbing in the corner when she heard a voice above her "Crying, are we? Has someone hurt little powerless Merisusa? So where is your lover to protect you now? That's right,(sings) he is watching dinosaurs. Well, you might as well get used to it, this is what life with Rex is like. So why don't you forget about that dumb fossil and be mine?"  
  
Merisusa looks at the insect duelist, " He's not dumb. He's smart, and funny and strong. He's a hell of a lot better then you. So he likes dinosaurs? He should be enjoying himself. I took him here, just for him to see them. He will always be there to protect me, no matter what. I have seen a side of Rex that no one has ever seen, I know what he's really like. As for being yours, why would I ever consider someone who cheats, and sneaks around in other's affairs? That card Rex got, was for me. You destroyed it. If you truly loved me, being the slime you are, you would've stolen it to give it to me. I can't love someone who hurts me and makes me cry."  
  
" Oh,really?" Weevil asked. "Have you forgotten how many times Rex made you cry? Have you forgotten his betrayal? (imitating Rex) Me? Kiss a girl? Well, have you? Do you really think Rex loves you? Foolish girl. He is just going out with you to get his way. Just now I heard him bragging what an amazing kisser you are. That's right, my poor Merisusa, he was telling everybody who would listen how much you love him. How you are willing to do anything for him, and he was rather graphic, if you get my drift."  
  
Merisusa looked kind of sad. Did Rex really say those things about her? He couldn't have! He was so gentle, shy, caring....This was Weevil, he'd do anything to see her cry. Merisusa stood up. "No." She said simply.  
  
"Your lying. Rex is not that way, he's too shy to do the things you say, Weevil. Before you go and accuse him of doing things, you should know the facts first. I know from personal experiences Rex is not like what you say in the least bit."  
  
"So, it is true. You just admitted it. (sings again) I am going to tell everybody"  
  
"What! NO! That's not what I said at all!" Merisusa shouted at Weevil. " If you dare to open your dirty mouth, I will squash you like a slimy bug you are."  
  
"Oh. I see that no good boyfriend of yours also taught you how to act rough like him as well." Weevil added. "You will have to catch me first! Hehehehe!!"  
  
Soon, he disappeared around the corner, but Merisusa could still hear Weevil singing, in his banshee-like voice:  
  
"Merisusa is a tramp.Lalalala!! She had sex with Rex Raptor!"  
  
As the words slowly sunk in, Merisusa was filled with anger and, grabbing first two things that caught the enraged girl's eye (which just happened to be a fire extinguisher an ax), she ran after Weevil.  
  
But Weevil was already far away from her, still announcing how immoral and perverted Merisusa was. Suddenly, he ran into a wall, or so he thought. For it was Rex, attracted by all the comotion,who now stood in his way; and who now looked suspiciously similar to the Two-Headed King Rex.  
  
"How dare you call the love of my life a tramp? You miserable lowlife." growled Rex, with a storm of fury raging in his eyes. Weevil turned around to run, but Merisusa was standing behind him, still wielding the axe, and from the looks of it, she definitely knew how to use it.  
  
"Uhh. I am cornered. I have nowhere to run. Please forgive me, Merisusa!" whimpered Weevil, as he hugged her legs  
  
"Get your dirty hands off my girl, before I tear them off!" shouted Rex, grabbing Weevil by the neck and shaking him violently like a rattle. "Enough, Rex. Put him down." Merisusa said. Rex did, just to hear Weevil wailing and begging to be spared.  
  
"Be quiet, you little worm." roared Rex, anger still flaming in his eyes. "Now stand up and be a man for once in your life! "  
  
"Tell me, Rex, are you a good student?" asked gently Merisusa "I suppose not, what with all the snooping around and cheating going around. Now Weevil, you are about to find out why you should pay attention in your English literature class!" She added with a sinister smile.  
  
"You dared to taint my good name, Weevil, and now you will pay!"  
  
Merisusa beat up Weevil, angry at his deeds. Then she and Rex left him battered once more, it seemed he'd never learn.  
  
Just ten minutes later, Weevil was reduced to a whimpering, quaking ball of pain, not even remotely resembling the proud, arrogant duelist he once was.  
  
"Please, let me go",sobbed he out,"You've had your revenge."  
  
"I don't think we've had vengeance enough for all of the terrible things you've done to us. You succeeded in making us miserable, and you said you loved me, if you loved me, you'd be glad I was happy and not try to interfere. Now you will go and confess what a terrible liar you are.Yes,Weevil. In front of every single person you ever knew. Every person you ever hurt. You will confess. All of your rotten soul will be revealed, and the world will shudder with disgust!"  
  
Merisusa and Rex make Weevil confess all of the rotten things he's done to everyone in the museum and point out all of his flaws.  
  
Time passed and the day was coming to an end. Rex and Merisusa walked outside. The rain had cleared and the day was gray. Rex and Merisusa gazed at the clouds, illuminated with a radiant orange.  
  
Rex turned to Merisusa.  
  
"Well, did you have fun today?" Rex asked, "I hope I wasn't too boring."  
  
" You were perfect," Merisusa told him ," I am glad you finally saw how much I needed you."  
  
"No," Rex said. "We need each other. I just never wanted to admit I needed you, but I do. Everytime I try to leave you, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't see you happy. I guess I aim to please, so to speak."  
  
"Oh Rex," Merisusa said. "Your so sweet. I never thought I'd say that to you." She said with a smile. "Not with the way things were going."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rex apologized. "Sorry for being such a bastard. I kept trying to convince myself I didn't need a girl to be happy. But I've learned it is better when you have someone who cares about you and sticks up for you, then to lead a life alone."  
  
Merisusa put her arms around Rex and got close to his face. She smiled warmly at him. They began to pull their heads in at the same time, both of them eager to kiss the other. When they were to the point of their lips about to touch, they both laughed a bit. Then they kissed passionately once more.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how good your kisses feel?" Rex asked Merisusa.  
  
Merisusa giggled, "Oh Rex."  
  
They walked off down the road, talking and laughing as the happy couple they had now become. Their strength and love had conquered all which was set before them, there is nothing left but to live in happiness now...  
  
~~~FIN~~~ 


End file.
